Warriors: The Untold Story
by Shadmaria2
Summary: Patrat/Sandfire must learn to put his past behind him and live in Shadowclan.
1. in the begginingthere's me

I am walking. It has been days now, but those days feel like an eternity. A cold, dark eternity.I feel as if I am being whatched every second, As if HE were coming for me.

What does he want from me? He already took Scar. Well, as far as I know. I haven't seen him scince that day...

What? Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I am Patrat. The son of the cats named Fire and Wind. I am oarnge with three distinctive red backstripes, and two i a sort of neclace fashion. We lived in Bloodclan, and I know of It's dark history, but Bloodclan is anything but gone. They thrive, never drawing more attention than they need to. Even Scrouge, the son of, you guessed it, Scrouge, is remaining in the shadows. It seems as if his father's death dosen't trigger any kind of infuriation.

That is, until a few weeks ago.

My dad, Fire, was talking to Scrouge. I had walked up behind them, unnoticed. There was a mixed screaming amung them, a tangle af claws. The sight lay before my very eyes.

My father was dead.

I ran to our little corner that me and Mom called "home" and told her everything. I started to cry, and Wind tried to comfort me, but it didn't help much. When my eyes finnally dried of the tears I looked up. Wind's face was a solid brick as she got up and told me to stay there.

That was the last I saw of her.

Oh wait! I need to get back to the story!

Images of that day raced through my mind. My father's death, my exile, my mother leaving, all of theese thing I had no idea why they were happening.

I must not have whatched where I was going, Because I soon bumped into another cat.

This cat was a girl who was about 11-13 moons old, while I was only 7. She had a few distinctive spots on her, and black hair over her right eye.

"Hai!" She said.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr?" I said.

"I'm Leopardpaw! Who're YOU?"

"Uhhh, Patrat?"

"Where are you from?"

"..."

"You have a strange scent!"

"O_O"

"what are you doing out here?"

"D:"

"Follow me!"

"Whait...WHAT?"

She ran off, beconing me to follow.

This was my only chance, so I took it. I lept after her.


	2. Shadowclan arrival

Shadmaria2: HAI!

Sandfire: oh god

Shadmaria2: Remeber what i said about my pencil slipping :(

Sandfire: :(

Shadmaria2: Well, this is a very soon update...XD

Sandfire: Your tellin me

Shadmaria2: SHUT UP :(

Sandfire: Just let me do the talkin' bub!

So, You've come back for more of old Sandfire's Stories huh? Well then, let me continue my last one...

Leopardpaw, what a strange name...

It haunts me as i dream this very day, as I am not with her...niether is she with me...we had been seperated many moons ago, but that is a tale for another time, my freind!

On to the story!

I Ran as fast as my nimble legs could carry me. I didn't know how she could run this fast, or how she could tell where she was going.

You know, there were times when your old freind Sandfire thought she was nuts. Oh yes, there were times... She would leave for hours at a time, and I would have to find her before dark.

My starclan I'm off topic today!

Anyway...

There were many-a-thorns, bushes, ect. that I stumbled apon. In fact, by the time we stoped at what would soon be revealed to be camp, I was beaten down so bad that I was shaking.

I was releived when she said "Wait here."

She stumbled through the brush, and then was speaking to another cat who seemed to be aggrivated. There was a short bit of diologe that I captured.

"Hey Nightstar!"

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Leopardpaw, I'm in no mood to-"

I then lost their voices, for they were moving away.

That's when I jumped out of the bushes into the camp. The dark she-cat known as NightStar then turned around to face me.

"What is THAT doing here?"

I must say I was a bit offended...but...there wasn't much to do but stand there and take it.

Leopardpaw jumped to my side, brushing up against me a bit. Her fur was a very warm and soft welcome, and it was tempting to lean on her.

But that would be just plain rude!

And embarassing...

Well,she jumped to my side and said, "He's Patrat!"

Now I do respect that my mother gave me a name fit for something my age...but nowadays... Sandfire is better.

Nightstar stood for a moment, speechless, for an intruder was practically being welcomed into her clan.

"Why have you brought him here?"

"Well-," Leopardstorm paused.

"Well?" both Nightstar and I asked.

"Well, he just looked so helpless and alone and adorable in the woods! I just had to!

I blushed a bit.

She continued, "It was the right thing to do! Can we keep him? ?"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

"no"

"PLEASE?"

"NO"

"?"

Nightstar sighed.

"Errrr, Patrat... I am Nightstar, and I hereby am granting you permission to stay in this clan and train. BUT! Note! The training will be grusome...do you accept?"

I paused for a minuete.

Leopardpaw pressed harder on my pelt.

"Go on! Say yes!"

Now, I remember trying to sort out what was happening...but it all just happened so fast that i just said "Yes"

Now, I need some sleep! Visit your old buddy tommorrow, huh?

ME: (whisper) ok guys, goodnight XD Remember to review!


	3. Pondering

Switch to 3rd person pov

Patrat woke from his slumber. He was in a den of some sort. Then he remembered what had happened last night. He was taken into this group….clan…whatever it was. He wasn't sure he had made the right choice anymore, actually.

He longed to be somewhere he belonged. He longed to be with his family, with his father and his mother, but all that was gone. He was no longer the sweet little innocent kit he used to be. He was now a part of something he was not even sure about.

Was this where he was meant to be? There had been so many times, in the Twolegplace with Marpaw, in the Tribe with strike, in the forest with Lionkit. Was this really where he was going to stay? Was this where all of his time pointed him to?

A white cat walked into the den. Leopardstorm, if he had remembered correctly. She called for him, so he looked at her and got out of bed.

"First day..? Or… Last Day?"


End file.
